My BFF's Wedding
by skyabove
Summary: as long as Blaine Anderson can remember he has been friend with Sam Evans and moreover has been in love with his best friend ever since he knew himself, but his world turn upside down when Sam decides to marry and drag him into his mess. [Blaine/Sam] [Kurt/Adam] [Sebastian/?]
1. Chapter 1

My BFF's Wedding

Pairing: Blaine/Sam , Sebastian / ? , Kurt / Adam.

"_Blaine...I'm getting married!"_

When you hear that from the man you've been pining for the past 10 years you feel like breaking down.

When you hear that from the man who's been your best friend for the past 15 years, you'll scream in excitement.

_"Blaine...my parents declined."_

When you hear that after almost having lost the love of your life, you'd feel like rejoicing, thank the Gods and even fast to show your utter gratitude.

When you hear that the love of your best friend's life has been snatched away from him, you'd feel like grabbing a six pack and head over to his house cursing the unfair world.

I'm Blaine Anderson and all my life I've been a best friend to Sam Evans. Being the proficient best friend I am, I rejoiced and ran around and jumped up and down at hearing him getting married. When in the next two hours Sam told me his parents wouldn't accept it, I took him drinking throwing whatever consolations came into my head in his direction.

For further clarification on the situation I'd like to tell you a little about Sam's fiancé Julie _Sam_ Morel. The Sam in her name was added in a moment of creativity by none other than my idiot of a best friend while introducing us. She was French and working as a teacher in NY; A feisty girl and fun to be around a good anchor for Sam and the antagonist in my life. We were friends probably; it's been months she's been going out with Sam. Sam was very private about his love life, the only exception was lucky old me with whom he'd share every gore-ey detail.

Sam had once asked me, in a drunken stupor, to join them in a threesome. It took self-control to refuse. Not because Julie's ass was particularly enticing but Sam's...I've been in love with it as far back as I can remember.

Sam is heterosexual and probably I am too, it would come off as a shock that renowned playboy Blaine Anderson was in love with a man. I'm probably not homosexual but I'm definitely in love with Sam. I have the pigtail of Sam's first girlfriend safely locked in my drawer as proof. Of course over the years I've learned to keep a reign on the jealousy and anger management issues but it's just hard sometimes like now when Sam was draped across Julie's lap, a string of love confessions on his lips as they did...whatever they were doing. I just knew that it was pure torture.

You'd think after so long I'd get fed up and just tell him, "Fuck the world and your girlfriends Sam I LOVE YOU!" but I didn't. I was a coward and probably slightly masochistic and probably a bit of an idiot and used to self pity.

Getting back to the renowned playboy thing, it's a front. To stave off suspicion. Why do you think Sam hasn't figured it out yet? Well, he hasn't figured it out cause he's a dope but the rest of the world hasn't cause I don't have time for love in all that bed hopping I do. It's lucky I haven't contracted AIDS yet. I'm very meticulous about contraception. Right, kids at home use condoms no matter how much you don't feel like it. Coming back from spreading safe sex awareness, I'm now sitting with one barely clothed girl in each hand and agreeing to be Sam's boyfriend.

Wait...WHAT?!

It would be an underestimation to say my heart was racing; it just jumped out of my chest as I discarded the girls and leaped at Sam. So maybe I missed his confession because I'm a little drunk and was busy wallowing in self pity but damn, I've been waiting for way too long.

"Oh I'm so glad you agreed to help me and Julie out!"

Wait...this doesn't sound like, "Blaine, I'm madly in love with you and have always been, why have you never noticed the angst in my eyes every time you'd flaunt a girl in my face Blaine...Why? Why? Why?"

I came to this brilliant conclusion through two major clues.

One, What Sam said was much too short.

Two, the sentence had 'Julie' in it.

Maybe I'm too drunk to be making promises. But Sam's already hugging me and it's warm and comfortable and I feel like I could just die like this, blissfully in his arms.

Next morning as I nursed a headache to not ache so much anymore I realized I had promised to be Sam's boyfriend to make his parents realize that having even a 'foreigner' as a daughter-in-law was better than having _me_ as a son-in-law for their son, his parents can be so strangely old-fashioned.

That's what I ended up being...a contrast to show how Julie was better. Is that how Sam saw me? I know that it's stupid that after all these years I still hope he'd come around and realize the love of his life has always been in front of him.

But I do.

I dropped back down onto the bed with a sigh, giving up on curing the headache. It provided much needed distraction as I tried hard not to cry. I promised after graduating high school that I would never again cry over Sam.

Though sometimes, on days like this I tend to break promises.

The next day I found myself seated opposite Sam's family, two scrutinizing parents, one sleepy brother, and one gawking sister plus her two very-much-interested-in-my-belt-buckle kids.

I wish Sam was interested in my belt buckle... or what's underneath it.

"So the person you love..." his father started

"And want to spend the rest of your life with..." His mother continued.

"Is Blainy!" Sam nodded with vigor and made me blush, it was the first time Sam called me that, I had made it a point for the girls who throw themselves at me to call me Blainy.

It's cute and makes me giggle in an unmanly fashion.

When Sam says it, it's like I need CPR.

Hmm, if I told Sam I stopped breathing maybe he might give me CPR. Tempting.

Sam's father, who too seemed surprised at the nickname usage took a deep breathe, holding it for an alarmingly long time before letting the air out all at once, "Okay!"

Sam's eyes widened and I almost fell off my chair. (well another reason for that because one of Sam's niece's hands found my crotch)

"You guys are really okay with this?" Sam asked incredulous

Sam's mother looked up sadly, "Sam we always kind of _knew_"

Knew? Knew what?

"Sam, your father and I had decided long ago that we'd even forego grandchildren for the sake of Sam's happiness if it's in Blaine. We trust Blaine. Maybe you two can adopt or get a surrogate mother or someone to carry your baby."

Sam's father chuckled, "And after yesterday's discussion we thought you had fallen in love with a foreigner or something! At least Blaine has known us since you were a mere child."

"That and they already have two grandkids, what more do they need?" Sam's sister suddenly chirped up from somewhere. She was my hero sort of since childhood; especially now that her grandkid producing skills have saved Sam the responsibility.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I wrestled the three year old's hands decisively out of the vicinity of my crotch. Oh Sam, your parents could see it, why can't you? You plus me is equal to perfection. We defy all laws of nature. We've clearly been made for each other, who knows, I might even be able to get pregnant through sheer love and willpower if you marry me.

But Sam's gaze remained steely on the table top while his parents smiled pleasantly at us; his mom came over to pull our heads to either of her shoulder and gave us her blessings.

"You're sure you don't want grandkids from me?" I admired his last ditch effort while secretly wanting to wring his necks until he died, maybe then I could freeze him and keep him with myself forever.

Sam stood up and pulled me with him, his sister giggling probably at our linked hands while his brother only yawned at the whole situation but then a shriek sounded and I realized Sam's three year old niece was clinging to my legs. She seems to really like me, or maybe my pheromones are just THAT powerful. I'm not heartless though and I'd have loved to play with her if it was anyone but Sam holding my hand then.

But it WAS Sam pulling my hand and after wrestling the kid off my foot with promises of more lap huggles and warm milk and cookies I followed him to his bedroom.

I practically live in this room but today knowing that I was 'Sam's bride approved' I felt like I came here for the first time. It's amusing how much people's perspective of the same thing can change how you view them.

I felt my cheeks get hotter as I looked at his bed and Sam kicked the door close and plopped down on it.

Okay...not good **kyaaaaa**

I shuffled over to his desk chair and sat down, Sam gave me a puzzled look and pointed to the free space beside him on the bed.

More shuffling ensued as I edged slowly towards him. Sam only sighed and when I got close enough he pulled me down onto the bed and snuggled into my shoulder.

SAM WANTED TO KILL ME. **PANTS**

I brought my hands up into his hair and stroked his short blonde back from his forehead.

"I can't believe it didn't work."

"Mmm"

Sam sighed and killed me a little more as he snuggled closer throwing a leg over mine and turned me into an impromptu bolster.

His door opened and his mom walked in with two cups of coffee. She seemed almost about to drop it. Quickly composing herself (Sam's quick reflexes and fluid movements are genetic, yes) she set the coffee down and coughed lightly, uneasily, "Sorry to bother you boys." She left us in the wake of her high pitched giggle.

I don't get why she apologized, she must have seen this scene a hundred times already. Sam and I were sort of touchy-feely.

And then I remembered how I reacted to the room. Did she think that this was an intimate moment?

Oh.

But this was common Sam and Blaine behavior and it finally hit me why she said that they all sort of _knew._ For two boys who cuddled together into manhood, turning out to be lovers must not be an earth shattering shock.

I knew, Sam's family knew, my mom and brother probably knew too. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SAM KNOW!?

Author Note: this fic is basically the re-write of a fic with the exact same name by the amazing **nande-daiyo**, you can find the original fic here in her livejournal ( . ), and this is her tumblr (instantklainehappiness), though I have to say it's originally not for glee, and she being as awesome she is allowed me to change it to fit these guys, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

hopefully ill be able to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the night over at Sam's. In the middle of breakfast, I finally realized by some unspoken mutual decision everyone had decided that I was living at Sam's house, oh how I wished that at least he still had his old apartment.

No one told me. I sort of just felt like that was what was it with Mary making plans with me to go shopping.

"For what?"

"Groceries, of course! We'll make all of Sam's favorite foods today!"

I nodded dumbly, quite happily accepting the change of roles from promiscuous best friend to ideal housewife.

Housewife fits just fine. I work from home anyway and being Sam's housewife is what I was born to be as I browsed the aisles picking out the ingredients to making Sam's favorite foods.

As Mary shifted to the greens Stacey stayed by my side cradling her youngest son in her arms as I picked out the best looking salmon for Sam.

"So it finally happened, huh?"

I almost dropped the salmon I was investigating. I forgot Stacey knew. We never talked about it after that one time so I forgot she knew. While still in high school I had started developing these feelings for Sam. Obviously, no one just accepts you're in love with a person of the same sex so I had convinced myself that it wasn't Sam but his sister I was actually in love with.

They were similar, it was possible.

She was only 2 years younger but as I said I have impossibly irresistible pheromones and there was a fling, sort of. Before it could intensify though I found myself confessing my love for Sam to her while bawling my eyes out.

Not one of my best days.

She smiled at me, "It's good." I couldn't tell if she was talking about Sam and I or the salmon. Just in case I put the salmon into my trolley.

I spent the day cooking at Sam's and luckily Sam came home early that day to catch me right in the act. A look of confusion crossed his face as he grabbed me and pulled me out of the kitchen.

Sam pulled me to the bathroom and pushed me up against the wall.

My heart...it stopped working then.

But instead of soft lips I felt an icy glare.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"With my mother? It's like you want to get married to me or something!"

Took you long enough to realize it.

"Well your mother insisted! How can I say no?"

"Like this," Sam brought his face close to mine, "NO!"

No kiss.

Damn.

"Listen, I know the plan didn't work out as well as I'd have hoped." He continued.

The plan went perfectly, idiot!

"I didn't consider the fact that my parents would accept homosexuality if it was you!"

He seemed so very disappointed, it tore at my heart. What was I getting so excited and giddy for? That his parents accepted me? What good was it if the person I loved didn't accept me? Sam's closeness now was burning my skin and making me feel dirty, the same closeness that just a second ago I was enjoying, cherishing, yearning.

"Let's go out today. I'll call Julie. Don't worry we'll think of something!"

That's what I'm worried about idiot, "Yeah Sam! We'll think of something, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah when she's with me I can think more clearly. Yeah, I just need to see her! let's go!"

Sam's grip slackened and he opened the door to his sister and her stinking son.

Sam's face lighted up in alarm, "How long have you been here?"

Stacey seemed to brighten and clicked her tongue reproachfully, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sam! Not here! Later! Later! Nick needs a nappy change!" She wiggled Nick and his stink fume emitting diaper clad tushy in Sam's face. Sam ducked and quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Before I could follow, "Blaine . Don't do anything you would regret."

_She heard_

-

"Alright Blaine, Julie and I talked it over."

Talked it over? When were you two talking? Your lips were glued together practically this whole-lol-lol-lol time. Hole. Lole. **giggle**

Oh damn I tend to agree to everything Sam says whenever I'm drunk.

Sam...mmmmmmm.

I wish we could just go to the dance floor and grind with you amidst all those gyrating bodies; the heat, the closeness, the brush of your warm breath against my ear.

Or we could stay like this, pressed up against each other, you whispering...no...Actually you're shouting...you shouting in my ear and me holding you close. Maybe I could just slide my arms around your waist and bury my face into your neck and breathe in deeply and you'd giggle and I'll kiss your happy smile.

Before I could get hard though, Sam shook me violently.

"What?"

"Listen. Julie will be your friend. If she's mine they'll get suspicious and she'll come over often. You only have to behave like a jerk or at least lesser than Julie. We just need to show them Julie is better as a life partner. You could even flirt with Julie and she'll politely push you off or something."

"Yeah. Blaine , it'll be very simple."

I giggled again.

Little did she know that it was my GIGGLE OF DEATH.

You're my target now Julie Momel or whatever your name is, I'll make your life so very miserable you'll want death and I'll give it to you slowly painfully, and you'll shed bl—

I only received a more violent shaking from Sam. That's right Sam, hold me tighter.

But the clouds from my mind seemed to be clearing and I found a glaring fault with their well thought out plan, "Won't it be suspicious if I suddenly turn into a jerk though?" Oh God, I need more alcohol. Why did I point this out? Do I want this plan to fail or not?

I realized as I watched Sam grab Julie's arm worriedly and drop his head onto her shoulder that I really wanted this plan to succeed. I just...I just want to see Sam happy.

"I just have to be a bad lover right? I think as a lover I can be bad without turning into a jerk or un-Blaine -ish. I mean I AM the biggest playboy around." And there I go coming up with a solution.

Sam's smile was worth it though.

_Anything_ was worth that smile.

If only Sam you understood that I bed-hopped cause my heart is with you.

But you didn't.

As I was just fooling myself into thinking that the worst was over.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"I think I'll spend the night at Julie's" Sam threw a sappy smile at his lover who threw a sappy smile back.

C'mon Blaine steel yourself. Sam will definitely get tired of being called "saaa-muuoo-eeeell" sooner or later. Sooner or later. Or Julie'll be dead by later.

Despite the rising anger, when I saw Sam grip her hand and lead her out the club I felt kind of pathetic. Why was I so intent on this?

I'm sure if I just went to Sam's parents and vouched for Julie they'd see reason sooner or later. If Julie'd just gone to Sam's home and fell at their feet and asked for a chance, then she probably would have gotten it.

Drunk Sam+Drunk Julie+Drunk Blaine= Extremely sucky and vague plan.

But even worse was the uncertainty and my want for it to fail or succeed. It was horrible this waiting and hoping. I don't want this any longer. On one hand I'd be free of yearning for Sam once and for all but on the other am I really ready to be free?

I've been trapped for so long, I think I forgot how to fly. Was I ready to lose Sam forever?

I gulped glass after glass down and there was a very attractive man swaying seductively on the dance floor. Clunking the last glass on the table loudly I went over to him, put my hands on his waist and pulled him close. His arms wrapped around my neck and we danced the way I'd wanted to dance with Sam a while back.

He had a nice scent, tall, his chest was comfortable and I instinctively put my forehead on it. He tilted my chin up towards his face and I caught a flashing glimpse of his green eyes and full lips before they met mine.

I couldn't believe it.

The first guy I kissed wasn't Sam.

The first guy I kissed was...I FUCKING DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!

Note: thoughts? once again this story completely belongs to **nande-daiyo**(. )

oh and one more thing, please I need an other character for pairing with Sebastian, pleaseee helpppp XD


	3. Chapter 3

every character belongs to

I crept back into the house quietly; I had no idea why I was back here at Sam's. Maybe because cooking with the new wife wasn't enough and his parents wanted to throw her a party.

By 'her' I mean me. It was starting to annoy me especially since Sam had gripped my arms tightly to only exclaim, "It's the perfect opportunity to start THE PLAN."

I went into the kitchen, started making myself breakfast even though it was like 5 am or something. But if I go to sleep or bed, last night would just haunt me. Last night was horrible.

I think I just discovered….

OH MY GOD, I AM GAY!

I slept with a guy.

A guy who wasn't Sam.

A guy who was not a girl.

A guy who had never been a girl.

His cock was up my ass.

And I've never felt this good in my entire life.

It made me shudder to just think about it.

So I didn't think about it. I was thinking about the best way of frying my eggs

"You had sex."

OKAY, THAT IS NOT HELPING ME AVOID THINKING ABOUT MY FIRST TIME WITH A GUY!

I turned around to see Stacy sitting on a dining chair, looking rumpled and surprisingly without a baby in her arms she looked very un-mom-ish.

I grunted in response.

"And it wasn't Sam."

Another grunt.

"Shit, I thought...I thought you'd correct me."

Another grunt.

"Guess not."

Grunt.

She smiled and leant against the counter beside the stove looking at my face.

"So that means Sam's with someone else."

The frying pan slipped out of my hands but Stacy caught it.

She put it on the counter and turned the stove off and gripped into the un-gelled hair at my nape and pulled my head to her shoulder.

And I cried.

Into her shoulder, wetting her shirt grip tightening into it until she had her arms around me, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

Every time I'm with her all my feelings come to the surface. We've never been great friends but she sees through me in a way my mother would be jealous of.

"Sam loves you."

And it lighted a little flicker of hope; like thinking that this entire plan was just a prank on me. That Sam would come out of a kitchen cupboard and say, "Surprise! I love you"

"He'll come around."

So that's what you meant woman! What, don't you think I've been telling myself that all this time? Not just yesterday but for YEARS.

He'll come around.

Bullshit.

I'm so pissed off I'm not using your shoulder to cry on anymore!

I pushed off to get away from her and she frowned but then used one of the kitchen towels to wipe my blotchy face.

"Sit, I'll make breakfast."

Still feeling sort of weepy I didn't argue as she busied herself with the pots and pans.

"mom?"

Her three year old toddler came half wobbling half stumbling and part crawling into the kitchen. Before she could reach Stacy though I picked her up. I sort of liked the way Stacy looked without a kid dangling from each arm.

"Play with Blaine , okay?"

"mommy Blaine !" She said instead pulling at my untied bowtie and messy curls. I wrestled her to stay still on my lap and Stacy laughed.

"Blaine ?"

She flubbed out her bottom lip at me, "mommy Blaine "

And Stacy almost dropped the eggs doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up! Everyone in this family is intent in making me a bride but Sam."

"Blaine ." Stacy brought the eggs over to the table and set them down, her hand still on my shoulder, "Sam will be the most eager one soon. That's a promise."

She held out her hand and I took it.

"Oh my god!" What the hell happened? I looked at my bruised wrists and blushed.

Oh god...

"The guy I was with was a little sadistic."

"HE USED ROPES?"

"Umm..yeah."

"BLAINE! HE COULD HAVE BEEN A MURDERER!"

"Hey! I'm here aren't I? all safe and sexually satisfied."

"And with a horrible limp."

"Limp?"

"How else would I know you had gotten laid?"

Oh damn.

Worst thing?

I liked being tied.

Kept thinking how Sam would feel lain across my back, bodies moving together.

Shit. I had avoided sleeping with guys before because I never wanted to insinuate how it might have been with Sam.

Now I can't think anything but.

-

The party began around midday. Stacy smiling and welcoming the guests and I tried to ditto the action. They were all parts of Sam's family in one way or other or his neighbors.

When a group or person would pass Stacy would tell me to which part of the family tree would belong.

She winked at me when one particular blue eyed young man passed us. Big smile plastered on her face.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Oh."

"Hey. You should be happier to see him."

"Why?"

"He's Plan C"

"Plan C?"

"Plan C."

"For what?"

"Your happy ending, of course."

There were Step By Step Plans for my happy ending? Wow.

"What's Plan A and B."

"You'll find out soon enough." Stacy smiled mysteriously as she shook hands with another arriving guest."

"Don't tell me he's Sam's back up in case he does marry Julie."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Let's make that Plan Z."

"PLAN Z? You know desperate times call for desperate measures is always called Plan Z"

"Yeah." Actually I had no idea.

I scanned the next set of guests arriving. Wait...WAS THAT MY MOTHER? Oh my GOD. I never told her I'm gay. Why is she here? **panic**

"Uh...Stacy . I think your mom is too busy to handle Nick at the moment. I should help her." And I ran like a big coward far away from my mother.

I bumped head first into Sam. Usually I'd scatter flowers in happiness. But that is the exact gayish thoughts I must avoid in front of my mother, an extremely observant woman. If she sees me with Sam she'd know in an instant.

But Sam had other plans. I was steered to a less crowded part of the park.

"Listen, Julie's coming over. It's time to start. I got you a present and you know just don't be too nice or excited. Okay?"

Even if I was head over heels over Sam he was annoying me right now and I wanted nothing more than to go farther away from him. So I sort of shrugged him off and left. However there was an excited squeal behind me.

"That's the spirit Blaine!"

Ugh. Sam, I wasn't acting.

We all sat down for lunch on the benches and there were caterers. Eh? Caterers? And waiters. I really hadn't noticed but this party was HUGE. I looked around at the hordes of people Was that...was that Francisco Lachowski? Couldn't be? Could it? why the hell did they invited his friends? well my mother was here after all. Where is she anyway?

Turning back to the guests seated in front of me I almost fell out of my chair.

MY mother was seated right beside Sam's...

Our eyes met but she just looked away as though she didn't recognize me.

Suddenly Sam nudged me from the other side and when I turned to look at him he was holding up a small shrimp towards me. Disgruntled as I was at my mother's strange behavior, I didn't realize what Sam wanted and simply bent over and took it into my mouth.

The whole table erupted into applause and by that all the people in the other tables started applauding too whether they knew why or not.

The fluttering of my heart was squashed down by Sam's deathly glare. I rarely see his soft features contorted in such a scary way. Oh god, I really messed up. Sam meant for me to refuse him.

I'm such an idiot.

But before he could pinch or kick me under the table his features suddenly softened and he smiled, "Blaine ! You're friend is here!"

My friend? I don't even which one. I either have lots of them or neglect them for you.

Then I turned around to gaze in the direction Sam was pointing to.

_Julie_

I sighed. I already messed up once. Sam might as well never talk to me again if I do it another time. So I got up with an excited squeal of 'Julie!' and ran over to her kissing her cheeks then bringing her back with a tight grip around her waist.

Sam's mom seemed oblivious. Bless this lady; she seemed to have given all her traits to Sam. But Stacy, she looked at me disapprovingly.

Julie sat beside me with a polite hi, Just as dinner was being served my cell phone started ringing. It was Sam. When I looked at him he only winked. I sighed before receiving the call conjuring up a business colleague.

"Hello. I'm at a party. What? They won't reschedule? Fine I'm coming."

I started getting up and everyone sitting at the table erupted into pleads of "Aw, Blaine please stay" except for Stacy who was simply sporting a deep frown. Even when everyone was quietened Sam's mom remained persistent about it.

"Blaine it's an important lunch please go through with it."

I was starting to break but one look at Sam and I knew I couldn't afford to, "My work is more important than this stupid lunch!"

And there was a huge gasp and Sam's mom looked at me with sad eyes and I just couldn't look back at them anymore. They were so much like Sam's own pleading ones. I looked to Sam who threw me an expectant gaze and I fell weak against them too. Oh Sam, for all the days you choose not to doze off it had to be this one.

I got up in haste and walked away quickly before my guilt suffocated me.

I was somehow disappointed in Sam, in myself and in the friendship we shared for so many years. I know you don't love me Sam but I'm your best friend. Is it not important that I'm hurting?

I don't know what I am to you anymore.

Suddenly I was whirled around

_Stacy_

Her eyes were blazing with anger, "What the HELL are you doing?"

Biting my lips I looked down at our shoes but she jerked me up, "Blaine! I asked you a question!"

"Business meeti—

"TRUTH! Give me the truth!"

I started shaking and looked back at the table where there was Julie now in my seat beside Sam, talking to him, probably consoling him out of his bogus melancholy.

Stacy's gaze followed mine and she narrowed her eyes, "It's her isn't it? The girl Sam thinks he is in love with? AGH! Blaine I can't believe you let this happen!"

And she dragged me back despite my protests.

"Sam thinks he's so smart doesn't he? Well, I won't even need to go through with Plan E to see his little sham in shambles."

I stared at Stacy as she grumbled to herself. She was so fierce. Wow. In a way I admired her and thought how it would be for her husband to spend his life with such as strong willed and just strong in general-her grip on my upper arm was starting to BURN- when I realized...her husband...where was he? She lives at the Sam household but she must have one of her own.

All of a sudden that burn in my arm was gone and I realized we had stopped Stacy cleared her throat, getting Sam and Julie's attention.

She threw Sam a smug look before continuing at Julie, "That seat is taken."

Julie threw her a curious look before quickly masking it with politeness and scooting back to her own seat. Stacy all but shoved me done onto the newly vacated seat. She took up my glass and a spoon.

"We must forgive Blaine for he doesn't understand the importance of today for none of us had told him or Sam but in light of their coming out a few weeks ago the Sam and Blaine households have taken a decision. Mom if you please?"

The whole park was silent down to those annoying birds on the trees as Mary stood up and following her nod my mom stood up as well and for the first time that evening she smiled at me warmly.

I felt relieved. It was short lived though. For the words that left their mouths next turned my world upside down and made it just that much harder.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE ENGAGEMENT CEREMONY OF SAM EVANS AND BLAINE ANDERSON!"

sorry about the delay XD  
this story completely belongs to **nande_daiyo** (thank you 3)

and come on, who should I pair with Sebastian? the sooner I get an answer, the sooner ill update the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

My BFF's Wedding

Pairing: Blaine/Sam , Sebastian / ? , Kurt / Adam.

Disclaimer: Mr. Murphey has the right to every character.

The last few hours were a daze.

My mother.

Sam.

Engagement.

OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M ENGAGED TO SAM!

I stared dumbly as my mother.

"Blaine Anderson you have some explaining to do."

"Me? I have to explain? You're the one who went behind my back and engaged me! You do the explaining!"

"With the man you love! And don't use that tone with me!" She pinched my ears and twisted it hard.

"Ow. Ow."

"What's with keeping secrets from your mother? Not coming home for WEEKS! You came out to Sam's parents but not to me? It's a good thing Mrs Evans had come to me to discuss the nuptials or else you probably wouldn't have invited. MY son, where have I gone wrong in raising you?"

With each passing sentence her grip on my ear intensified and my ears started burning.

"MOM! Let GO!"

One last painful twist and she did. I think she tore my ear off. I felt my heated little ear to reassure myself that it was alright.

"You know you keep on saying 'marriage' but mother I don't think it's legal in LA."

"Well, of course it isn't but my younger son is gay and my other son isn't even interested in finding a partner. I work with what I have. Anderson!"

Sam's mom came out from the kitchen and rubbed my aching ears, "aw Blaine, you shouldn't be so hard on your little boy. He's been selflessly taking care of my Sam."

Oh, dear woman. You have no idea.

Suddenly Stacy had linked her arms with mine.

"Mama, can I borrow Blaine for a while?"

Stacy pulled me to the bathroom and there seated in the bath tub was Kurt with her two kids flailing about around him.

"Eh? Why is he here?"

"Ah...Kurt ...I hadn't noticed."

"Stacy! You invited him didn't you?"

She looked reluctant for a while, "Fine! I did! I was getting lonely plotting all by myself since you're the idiot on Julie's side!"

"I'm not on Julie's side. I just couldn't refuse Sam!"

"And who's side is he on?"

"Fine I get it!"

"Ah! im Kurt Hummel!" Kurt stood up almost crushing Nick.

"We know, try not to kill my babies, Kurt "

"sure!"Kurt sat back down and cooed at Nick,"but it's hard you know,being around such a hot stud." he winked at me.

"So Blaine , what did you think of Plan A?" Stacy asked smug ignoring him.

"Complete and utter farce!"

Stacy gasped and hit me upside the head, "How dare you? At least I'm not shoving Sam into Julie's arms!"

"I don't need to shove Sam into anyone's arms! He's already there!"

"Okay, calm down. I think it'll be good you two get married, Sam will have a commitment to you then." Kurt checked himself in the mirror.

"Commitment? WHAT COMMITMENT? It's not EVEN LEGAL! He can dump me the DAY after we get married and no one can do anything about it!"

"My brother is an idiot but he won't go against mother and dump you."

"Oh great emotional blackmail."

When Stacy ignored the comment I continued, "But then he'd just go meet Julie in secret like he's doing RIGHT NOW!"

Stacy startled at that and hit my forehead again, "You're both idiots! Why don't you protest, make him stay?"

"Protest? I'm here ENGAGED to him BECAUSE he wanted to show his girlfriend was better than me, so I just suddenly say 'don't meet Julie anymore Sam because I decided that I really do want you for myself'"

"YES!"

Suddenly a giggle erupted from the tub.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!?"

Stacy sighed, "Because he's gay. he knows how to please a another of a same gender, it's an invaluable resource!"

Kurt nodded despite having Nick nibbling on his Hippo broach and Sugar clambering over his back, "I've been with my current boyfriend for the past 5 years" he said proudly, "And I give one of the best blowjobs!"

I snorted. I could think of a person to go to if I wanted to learn how to give blowjobs. My mind kind of involuntarily wandered off to the guy from the club who's into S&M.

"Okay, even I give good blowjobs and I can even prove it!" Stacy sounded.

I chuckled, "Getting a blowjob from you would almost be like getting one from Sam." Stacy frowned and hit me again.

"No way am I similar to that slob of a being!"

"Fine, so why are we here?"

"To discuss Plan B!"

"Plan B?"

"Dig dirt on Julie!"

"YAAAY!" Kurt cheered making Nick giggle...or cry...I couldn't tell.

"No way! That's too underhanded!"

"Underhanded? What about what they're doing?"

"I don't know. I agreed to HELP Sam but actually sabotaging their plan like a double spy. I think the guilt would kill me."

"Their plan sucks ours is better. But as long as Sam is supporting Julie it'll be difficult for you to weasel in. As soon as their distanced BOOM! Enter Blaine."

"I...I don't think I can." I replied nervously.

"C'mon Blaine, it's a very common thing and this girl isn't actually right for this guy is she?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know but she seems decent. I don't feel comfortable tarnishing her image like that." For all I knew maybe she's the perfect one for Sam. The one who could make him happy. That thought haunts me so badly I sometimes choke up on it.

"Blaine ..." Stacy sighed, "Blaine , no matter how nice she isn't better suited to my brother than you are. No one is so please don't lose hope."

"It's just that Stacy, I don't want Sam to love me because he can't find anyone better but I want Sam to love me because he'd want no one better. Maybe...maybe that's how much he loves Julie. Maybe...maybe we're just wasting our time."

Stacy looked troubled, "Fine Blaine , if you want we'll discard Plan B BUT no way are we discarding this operation. If nothing, we'll prove that Julie is the perfect girl for Sam and at least then you'll not have regrets in the future."

I grabbed Stacy's shoulders, "Stacy, please. I don't feel comfortable and it's just no use. Let's try instead to give Sam what he wants."

"When Sam was thirteen I tricked him into joining dance class instead telling him it was pre training for baseball and he's a choreographer and a model now. I know what's good for my little brother! And it's not her!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Always the devil weren't you? Give Julie a chance. Please."

Stacy's eyes softened and there was something sad about them like the spontaneity in them had suddenly disappeared, "Blaine , living your life in regret is one of the worst things you can do," her soft hands slid up to my face and her fingers slid into my gelled hair just a little bit so that her nails could scrape at my scalp, "If you quit now you'll regret it and I will too because I let it happen and I might be selfish but I don't want any more of that." She smiled hollowly and her hands slid down my face slowly before finally slipping away.

"Do it for me." And she left.

Kurt probably sensed the meeting was over and stepped out of the tub with his two companions tucked under each armpit, "She...is weird. Seems really intent on this."

"I know..."

Stacy startled me, her image of the happy, proactive mother started to change in my eyes. I didn't understand what she meant. How would she benefit out of Sam and me becoming an item?

I held the door, still deep in thought, open for Kurt as his arms were occupied and he got out of the bathroom with his two flailing captives wriggling and squealing.

When I followed Kurt out I saw him staring at Sam who was just about to enter his room which was down the hall.

It was an awkward moment and Sam's frown seemed to deepen when Kurt leaned down and kissed my cheek with a "bye bye Blaine"

Having nowhere else to go I shuffled over to Sam and slipped in through the door he was holding ajar.

"What were you two doing?"

"Huh?"

"In the bathroom?"

"Uh...I don't know...he was uh..." Well what can I say? Plotting your breakup with your girlfriend. That would sound lovely.

"We were playing with the kids."

"In the bathroom?"

Sam was starting to annoy me. What the hell? You disappear with Julie after the party and you ask me what I've been doing around the house? Do I ask you what you do when you disappear?

"You heard me."

Sam looked dissatisfied at the answer, "So what? You're gay now?"

I would reel around and punch him only I AM GAY and for YOU, you retarded dancing piece of shit, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sam's annoyed expression quickly dissipated to be replaced by a guilty one, "Sorry, this engagement's got me really stressed out. I just haven't seen you with a girl for one hell of a long time."

"Well I'm engaged to YOU."

Sam chuckled and shook his head at the floor, "Yeah...yeah you are. Stupid right?"

Sure. Stupid. Maybe I'm stupid for thinking my dream is coming true, "Yeah I guess. Why are you stressed out? I thought you went with Julie to 'relax'" I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, honestly.

"Relax?" Sam snorted as he dropped back down on the bed, "we've been fighting all this time. She didn't think we'd be engaged." Sam suddenly took my hand and pulled me to lie down beside him, "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's okay Sam I'm glad to help." I brought my hand to his face and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm so tired."

So am I Sam.

I dragged the hand on his cheek behind his ear a scratched there; a gesture I knew greatly relaxed him. I always thought Sam looked like a particularly lazy happy dog.

After another tirade of happy sighs Sam took my hands in both of his and brought it to his chest, "I wish you were a girl, Blaine."

Idiot, what's that supposed to mean?

We were lying on our sides facing each other, my hand splayed across the distance between us and clutched to his chest.

I felt so satisfied, like I could never want anything more. Did Sam not feel even a little bit of this?

His eyes were so droopy and expressionless that I could only tell that he wanted sleep but my hand was still clutched in his. Was this a start?

The silence was broken by an awkward giggle outside the door that sounded very suspiciously like Sam's mom and mine. They were always kind of close, as to-be relatives they must have been having a ball.

The serene expression on Sam's face was gone and his face was crinkled in mirth as he let out a few giggles, "What are they expecting us to do in here?"

I ducked my head to hide the burning cheeks. I was probably blushing but that only made Sam laugh harder as I felt a thumb brush my cheeks, "Aw Blaine, look you're blushing." I slapped his hand off earning a pout

"What? You look really cute."

"You look cute pouting." There I finally said it and I felt really relieved. It was one of the many things I was bursting to say like "I LOVE YOU" or "DAMN SAM YOUR ABS!" or "SHIT YOUR PRETTY PRETTY MOUTH"

I felt just that much lighter especially when Sam smiled and tickled me to get me to start laughing. I hate laughing because my laugh is ugly. A little girl, snorty, choking sound that makes me really mad.

But Sam kept on pulling giggles out of me as his fingers skirted along my torso. Before I had noticed he had inched closer and closer until now that our bodies were touching.

I don't know if it was mutual but the tension shot right up and Sam's playful expression was nowhere to be found. Instead his serene expression was back. Only when I looked closely I realized his eyes weren't sleepy or expression less they were worried. His hand slid slowly to my back. But right now, his eyes more than anything they were so expressive I couldn't understand. It felt too much and I found myself unable to look at them.

I ducked my head.

When I looked back up, I realized his face was much closer than it had been a few seconds ago.

A/N: sorry been a while, thank you vryone who participated in finding Sebastian's pair. suggestions are still welcomed , and as always **this story completely belongs to nande-daiyo**, you can find the original fic here in her livejournal " ", and this is her tumblr (instantklainehappiness).

thank yoooooooou.


End file.
